


Norway X Reader- Saturday Nights

by NekoDemon37



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:44:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2751593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoDemon37/pseuds/NekoDemon37
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY, READ THIS PLEASE! THIS CONTAINS THOUGHTS OF SUICUDE AND DRINKING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT OR CAN BE TRIGGERED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T READ IT. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Norway X Reader- Saturday Nights

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU READ THE STORY, READ THIS PLEASE! THIS CONTAINS THOUGHTS OF SUICUDE AND DRINKING. IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT OR CAN BE TRIGGERED TO DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE DON'T READ IT. I DON'T WANT ANYONE TO GET HURT.

This Saturday your night consisted of listening to Pandora, playing flow and drinking rum from a coffee mug. You were bored out of your mind and didn't know what to do. It also didn't help that you were depressed. Very depressed.

You normally did something on Saturdays, but all your friends had cancelled or rather, they didn't want to go with you. That's what it seemed like at least. At that moment, your phone dinged. You took a sip of the alcohol and picked up your phone.

_At the club with the bestie! Having the best time ever!! <3_

You sighed. They did go without you after all. You were hurt, yes, but it didn't really surprise you. They always said that you needed to lighten up and live a little. So that's what you did. You went out and tried to have fun. You did sometimes, but it really wasn't your thing. You'd rather stay up and read a book than stay up and party. But everyone's different, right? That's what you kept telling yourself. It worked sometimes, but not tonight. Ever since that post on Facebook, you wanted to just drown your sorrows away.

And that's exactly what you did.

You drove away your depression and the anger you had for your friends with the liquid in your cup. Soon, you were fucked up. Like, majorly fucked up. You couldn't really concentrate on anything and you were very confused.

"Why is everything spinning? I don't think that's how things work," you said to yourself. "Or is it? Maybe being this way is normal and being 'normal' is being this way."

Yeah, you weren't okay. You thought you were, but you weren't. You really weren't. But that's how being drunk worked.

"I'm gonna be forever alone, aren't I?" You muttered "I won't find anybody if I'm like this." You were wrong though. Someone liked you, but you didn't know of it.

When you were finished with your mug of rum, you frowned and turned your cup upside down.

"Why is the rum always gone?" You said, staring longingly at your cup. Your gaze went from your cup to your desk and you grinned.

'There's the rum!' You thought. You grabbed the bottle and took a swig, not noticing the burning sensation it brought to your throat. Your head sagged onto the back of your office chair and you let loose a sigh.

'Nobody will ever love me. If my friends think I'm a loser, what chance will I have with a boy?'

You were really down and bad thoughts flitted through your head. But you were drunk and had no idea that they were bad.

 

**_What do you think happens when you mix alcohols together along with pills?_ **   
_I don't know. Do you know?_   
**_It's good. You get this feeling of flying-_ **   
_FLYING?! Let's go it! I've always wanted to fly. When can we do it? Can we fly now?_   
**_Sure, why not._ **   
_What do we need to fly?_   
**_All you need is to go get some vodka and your depression medication._ **   
_Really? That's all I need? That's easy._   
**_Really really. Now go get them. It's time for you to fly!_ **

 

You grinned to yourself and clumsily got up from your chair, stumbling a little. You gained your balance back (sort of) and started to make your way over to your kitchen. You almost ran into walls but stopped yourself before you could seriously hurt yourself. The liquor cabinet was already open and you walked over to it, pulling out the vodka bottle.

 

**_There you go. Now all you need are the pills._ **   
_Do I bring the drinks with me to the bathroom?_   
**_Why not? Don't forget to grab the rum on your way there. You'll need that too._ **   
_Rodger that!_

 

You stumbled back into the little office you had and grabbed the rum, waking to the bathroom after that.

 

**_Alright. Now put the bottles on the counter and grab the pills._ **   
_Done. What next?_   
**_Take the pills and mix them all up._ **   
_Okay. Next?_   
**_Open the bottles and drink. Just chug them. Both of them._ **   
_Okie dokie!_

 

You did just that and right before you finished the vodka, you got really dizzy.

 

**_Now grab a handful of the pills and take both them and the rest of the vodka over to the bathtub._ **   
_Do I get into the bathtub?_   
**_Yes. After you're in the tub, take the pills and swallow them with the rest of the vodka._ **   
_Will I be flying soon?_   
**_Yup! This will make you fly so high you'll touch the moon._ **   
_The moon?!_   
**_Yeah! Maybe even farther. Who knows?_ **   
_Yay! I can't wait!_

 

After you got into the bathtub, you shoved the pills in your mouth and washed them down with the rest of the vodka. You slumped against the wall of the tub and sighed. Right as you were staring to drift off, someone knocked on your front door.

 

_Should I ask who's there?_   
**_Sure. Maybe they want to fly too._ **

 

"The door's open!" You slurred loudly. You heard the door open and someone calling for you.

"I'm in the bathroom," you yelled, taking another swig only to find out that there was nothing left. "Damn. I thought there was more." The doorknob to the bathroom jiggled and the person knocked lightly on the door.

"(Y/n)? Are you in there?" You nodded your head and giggled.

"Come fly with me!" You laughed airily and went to set the bottle down. It slipped through your fingers and crashed to the floor, glass flying everywhere.

"Oopsies! I think (y/n) just made a mess. Do you think (y/n) made a mess Rabbit? 'Cause I do."

~*Outside the bathroom door*~

Lukas was getting very worried. You hadn't answered any of his calls or texts and now you were locked up in the bathroom, spouting nonsense.

"Are you okay (y/n)?" He called warily.

"(Y/n) isn't here at the moment! She's out flying. Come back in an hour. She might be back by then!" You said through the door. Lukas gritted his teeth and caught a whiff of a strong scent.

"Are you drunk?" Lukas asked you. He heard a faint giggle that confirmed his suspicions.

"I'm coming in there." You tried to say something back, but found that you couldn't.

 

_Why can't I talk?_   
**_You're about to go fly._ **   
_But Lukas isn't with us._   
**_He missed his chance to come._ **   
_Aww! But he would've loved to fly!_   
**_I know. But it's too late._ **   
_Are you sure?_   
**_I'm sure. It's also too late for you._ **   
_What do you mean?_   
**_You can't go touch the moon._ **   
_Why not?_   
**_Because. You're going to die._ **

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. This is rated mature because the reader DOES overdose and die and that can trigger some people. Well, I hope that y'all liked it! 
> 
> As always, don't be afraid to comment and/or kudos!


End file.
